yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Lovasz
Chris Lovasz, under the username Sips, is a member of the Yogscast, and who has appeared in many of the Christmas Livestream (2011) videos. His current job in the Yogscast is unspecified. However, he originally designed the Yogscast website in 2009. He first appeared in the second episode of the YoGPoD - Sipsgate. Simon, Lewis, and Yohimitzu called him up and Lewis asked him a volley of awkward questions. Sips is married and has one beautiful child, named Poopfeast420. Sips also appeared in episode 31 of the YoGPoD (the second Dungeons and Dragons special) where he played a seven foot tall cat burglar who was adept at making campsites and long jumping. His most recent YoGPoD appearance was in episode 40 "Toaster Mic" and 41 "Bear Claws" where he answered questions from the Yognau(gh)ts. Sips claims to be working on a movie script for the sequel to "Passion of the Christ" which according to him will have much more whipping, and passion. He plans to cast Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) to do the whipping, but when he said he was having trouble casting him Sjin suggested Kermit who apparently had a "similar acting style and lots of stage presence." Sips was present at Gamescom 2012, and appeared in the coverage on the BlueXephos channel. In Tekkit He's good friends with fellow Yogscast member Sjin, the two have made many videos together and are currently creating a business empire under the name of SjipsCo (formerly SipsCo). Quotes *"That's pretty gay guys ... Prettyyy gay ... It's going to be good 'n' gay." *"If a guy served poop for, like, a fancy dinner party, and he brought it out on a platter, would it be all lumpy? or would it be like creamy ... maybe steaming a little." *"You gotta love a pump." *"You son of a gun!" *"I'm just gonna make a camp guys." *"Oh, you know what, you know what ... Fuck you﻿ guys, fuck this game, fuck you!" *"Lick my rapehole Lewis!" *"I'm taking many hits, and not from the bong!" *"My panties are covered with glossy gravy tonight!" *"Get to the hovel!" *"Oh crap, it's snowing." *"We caught a shit ton of air" ''- Snuggle Truck gameplay.'' *"Let's make some cool shit" *"You son of a truck! *"Let's ice these mother truckers!" *"Get outta town Buster Brown!" *"I hate you so nasty little sausage." *"We're going to get those beaver bastards." *"Awww, shit. This is gonna be fantastic." *"For crying in a sink." *"If I could actually fit both my hands around your neck" *"That's alright though." *"Hopefully someone harpoons this badger" *"Oh Sadon, you're such a bastard" *"Good morning little sausages" *"Let's ice this mother fucker!" *"There's a couple of reasons, but why do you guys keep phoning me?" *"Simon is a sexy bastard." *"This is fantastic!" *"Aw god, that is fantastic." *"What a fantastic bitch." *"This is amazing!" *"So much passion ... " *"I'm the greatest gumshoe in the land." *"Lalna, that bastard." *"What have you brought home. What have I told you about using protection Sjin." *"Fuck the world!" *"There's 'X' all over the goddamn place." *"It's a vitamin deficiency, you judgmental bastard!" *"You effin' ding-dong." *"What are they building over there, a Rainbow Factory or something?!" *"Damn it ... Damn it Sjin ... Damn it all to hell!" *"Big money - big women - big fun." *"Cooking dinner, aw yeah!" *"Oh Nilesy, I'm so glad we found you randomly in a hole." *"Give Sjin back his rape alarm, you bastards!" *"Hey Sjin, I just got some Uranium!", "Whose ranium?", "M-my ranium?", "Sips, what are you doing in Tehran!?" *"I'm all over this shit!" *"That's amazing!" *"Parvis, prepare to meet your maker." *"Sure I'll adopt your ass, no problem!" *"I don't care Sjin, I'm the greatest gumshoe in the land. Dick Tracy... Tracy doesn't have shit on me!" *"That was your mum, Rashers. That was your mother! Where's Guy? WHERE'S GUY?!" *Wchhat wchhat wchhat wchhat wchhat wchhat* *"Hey silk-shirt guy!" (to Lewis during the Yogscast Tekkit series) *"Don't worry Sjin, I got this." *"God damn it, Sjin!" *"Come on Sjin, ya' big dumb dumb." *"All the ladies would see us like, you know going to Costa Coffee for our lunch and they'd be like: 'Hey those are the guys that killed people with the lever and TNT in that Minecraft PVP'." *''*looks at new machine* ''"...it looks a little bit messy..." ''*a creeper attacked by Sjin from the other side of the wall blows it up* ''"Oh my god Sjin... *laugh* Wa... What are you doing!?" *"Literally eat shit directly out of Sjin's ass you motherfucker!" *"It's an epic fight!" *"Ooh, snappers!" *"Oh, look at thiiis!" *"Aww, I stabbed him right in the heart." *"Sjin, I've been shot. I've been shot in the penis." *"You big dumb-dumb" *"Yes we did it" *"It's only me who handles my gun, Sjin, nobody else." *"Aww, shiiit!" *"Aww, Sjiiin!" *"That sounds like a whole lot of sucking, Sjin." *"Maybe you and Sjin could get together sometime and rub each other's pokeballs together?" *"You think I care about any of this stuff? Hell no, Gi-Joe. That's what Sjin's for." *"This is going to be great, Sjin!" *"I'm full of piss and vinegar." *"Get outta here!" (Whilst killing a mob) *"A... A goat killed my mother." (When being asked why he didn't like goats.) Trivia *Apparently, lumber-jacking is what Sips does best. *He suffers from vitamin deficiency, hence the grey skin. *He owns a Greggs in the Isle of Wight, despite the fact that there is no Greggs there. *He's Canadian, but lives in Jersey (Channel Islands). *Sips played as Granny Bacon in Shadow of Israphel, hence the name "Granny_Bacon" in the earlier episodes of the series "Minecraft with Sips/Sjin. *Sips is considered by many to be the "cult classic" of the Yogscast, and is quickly gaining a large and loyal following due to his soothing voice, awesome orc-killing skills and surreal sense of humour. *In the third episode of Simon and Lewis' The Dropper series, at 11:30 Lewis did an impression of Sips, saying "Hey I'm making a camp here guys!" in a terrible Canadian accent. *Sips' real name was revealed on his tumblr. *Sips was born on the June 5th in 1980. *Aside from 'Icing Jokers', doing a Flip is the main way Sips escapes danger. *In "Tekkit - Episode 15 - Geothermal Facility", Sjin reveals that Sips is "the bee's knees". *It was also revealed in multiple episodes of "Minecraft with Sips/Sjin" that Sips is in fact the best gumshoe in the land. *Because of his series of the game Towns, Towns added Heroes with one being "Sips, the Campmaker" whom can raise the infamous "Sadon" from the dead to fight. *During Martyn Littlewood's stream on the 24th of August 2012, while talking about his upcoming move to YogTowers he answered a question from FrozenGhost99 which concerned Sips' presence in the Office. Martyn answered saying that Sips does not work at the office as he has a wife and kids and a decent job at a bank. *In episode 58 of his and Sjin's Minecraft series, Sips reveals that he's actually a ghost, after dying a few episodes ago in lava; Sjin is the only person that can see him. *Sips has admitted to being glassist, which means intolerant to one with glasses. He claims this to be the reason he has never seen a Harry Potter movie. Gallery Sipsavatar.jpg|Sips' avatar. An evening with Sips.jpg Sips@gamescom.jpg|Sips at Gamescom 2012. SipsNorth.jpg|Sips going north to construct Fort Fantastic, with Fernando, Socrates and Copernicus. Sipssjinsimon.jpg|From right to left: Sips, Simon and Sjin. Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sips and Sjin at Gamescom 2012. Sips skin.png|Sips' regular Minecraft skin. Sips .png|Sips' current (spaceman) skin, called Diaper Boy by him. Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Spacemen Category:Sips/Sjips Co.